A Very Barrie Adventure
by plumsy321
Summary: Things never go the way people want them to but when unexpected things happen you make do with what you've got. Hopefully more original then some other plots. Please review if you deem worthy.


Disclaimer: I don't own J.M.Barrie or any of the characters other then Natalia, Hammy and anyone else unusual to the story.

" Come on boys. Hurry up! We're going to be late."

James looked around at the boys following him. He waited for them to catch up as he leisurely walked towards a clearing in the forest. All four boys stopped near him and took a second or two to catch their breath.

"What's the big idea, Uncle Jim? We're in the middle of no where!" George chuffed between breaths.

James smiled and walked out into the clearing. " Welcome to the Circus, boys!" The brothers stepped out of tree foliage and all began to oo and ahh. There was a big tent surrounded by a bunch of little tents and a web of electric lights strung high above them creating a lighted ceiling. There were cages with monkeys, lions, bears and all sorts of other fantastical animals. As they made their way to the main tent smells of popping corn and various sweet things filled their noses with delight.

They approached the main tent, which was decorated with wide red and gold stripes, and nodded at the doorman to the tent. The man was wearing a bright purple suit with a large orange flower in his pocket, a green shirt and a red tie accented the outfit, and what could make an outfit more complete then a large blue top hat? He gave them a wink and thrust open the tent flap letting all of their senses take in the sight.

Inside the tent there was the warm glow of small light bulbs tied to a long string that littered the top of the tent's canopy. In the center of the tent were three large rings in bright colours. Within each ring was a different performance and a different set of animals. In the blue ring there was a woman standing up on the back of a white stallion that galloped around the circle. In the purple circle there was a man taming a fierce looking tiger that prowled around with its sharp teeth showing. In the middle and largest ring there was a short fat man with a large top hat and red coat with tails. James hurried them into one of the many seats surrounding the main area before the little man began to speak.

A spotlight shone on his chubby little body as he gathered air into his longs and shouted out, " Welcome to the most fantabulous show on earth! Only to be witnessed in this very place is the much acclaimed..." He paused for dramatic affect."... Captain Oyster's Unbelievable Extravaganza of Fuuuuunnnnnn!" Fireworks went of behind him and people began to move around as he rapidly fired out the night's performances. " Tonight in the blue ring we have the Beautiful Rosa on her horse Snow!" An applause broke out in the audience. " In the purple ring we have Fernando taming a wild tiger found in the farthest regions of Africa!" People gasped in awe as Fernando cracked his wipe and the fearsome tiger jumped onto of a pedestal, growling all the time. " But tonight we have something really special for you guys! In the main ring we will have our clown showcase featuring Hammy the laughing clown as well as his group of crazy friends!"

James turned to see the boys reaction to all the excitement. They were all on the edge of their seats with the lights sparkling in their eyes as the tried to watch everything at one time. His attention was brought back to the center ring as the main clown, Hammy, handed the ringleader a small message. The light was once again focused on him as he gave a mock disbelieving face at what was written on the paper. " Ladies and Gentlemen! A very, very special and unusual surprise for you tonight. All the way from the country of Russia is a spectacular show performed by Natalia on the tight rope."

The spotlight was flung from the ringleader and way up high there was a young woman in a short dress and striped stockings on a small platform. She waved to the crowd and the drum roll began as she slowly inched herself across the rope. Her arms were outstretched at each side as she began to wobble mid way through, she caught herself and hurried to the other side of the rope to the awaiting platform. The crowd roared with cheers as she once again waved with a big smile plastered on her face.

Once again the light was on Captain Oyster as he began to say," I'm sorry folks that's all for tonight!..." the crowd began to boo and make other disagreeable sounds" Well, alright since you insist... one last show!" He invited all the other acts back into the rings and they began to perform.

James tapped on Jack's shoulder and motioned for them that it was time to go. " Aww! come on Uncle Jim! Just a little bit longer! please?" Michael put on a sad face with big sad eyes. James gave him the I-am-the-oldest-therefore-I-get-to-make-the-decisions look and Michael grudgingly got up.

As they were weaving their way between the tents James explained," I just wanted to get out of there before everyone else decided to leave as well. But I'm guessing you guys enjoyed to the show?" They all nodded and Peter began to elaborate when they heard yelling and some woman crying. James signaled for them to be quiet as the crept their way around the tent.

On the other side, Hammy the clown was berating Natalia. " You no-good slut! You almost tripped up there on the wire! You are supposed to be the best!" With that Hammy slapped Natalia down to the ground. She was crying and holding her bare shoulders that were exposed because of her fancy outfit. " That's right, you little..." Hammy looked up when he heard the clearing of someone's throat. To his surprise he saw a man and four boys staring at him, none of them looked happy. Hammy squared his shoulders and said," Whattda you want? The show is over! Go home!"

The man stepped forward with a stern look," Were you just hittin' that lady, mister?... Now I may be old fashioned but everyone knows you're not supposed to hit a lady." His Scottish brogue was becoming more pronounced as he became more angry.

Hammy laughed a cold and derisive laugh. " This... thing? A lady? Hah! that's a good one! She is just a lousy piece of street trash!" He then proceeded to kick her in the stomach so that her face as now plastered to the ground. The man was now right up to Hammy's face and his eyes had a dangerous look to them.

" I demand you stop hittin' that lady. What has she ever done to you?" James was bristling beneath the surface. He had seen many women shy away from people's stares because of this very problem.

" Did you not see her tonight? She nearly fell! Lot of good that would have done me!" The clown glared at the man. James had begun to pick the tight roper off of the ground so that she was standing.

" That doesn't give you the right..." James was cut off by the clown once again.

" If you want her all that, have her! We don't need her! She'll be out on the streets again in no time. The filthy little whore!" Hammy spat on the ground and stamped away as angrily as his oversized shoes would let him.

Once he was gone James glanced down at the trembling and sniffling girl in his arm. She moved out of his grasp and looked at him with a bruise over her right eye.

" I'm sorry, sir. You shouldn't have gotten mixed up in this... I'll leave you to your own." She bent over and picked up her tattered blue shawl that was covered in mud, and draped it over her shoulders. James reached out and touched her shoulder.

" Miss! Miss! It's no problem." The woman turned around and looked at him with wide eyes.." You ... You can come with us. That is... if you wouldn't mind staying with a few boys. It's the least I could do for making you loose your job."

Natalia bowed her head then looked up at him with a small flicker of hope in her eye. " Thank you, sir. You are very kind. By the way, my name is Natalia Kingsley. I'm not really from Russia." Natalia stuck out her hand.

James smiled. " And I am J.M. Barrie otherwise known as James or Uncle Jim. I am the guardian of these four miscreants, I mean boys." George rolled his eyes at the comment. " That one that just rolled his eyes is George, then Jack, Michael, and last but not least Peter." Natalia smiled and shook all other their hands.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all."

" And us to you ma'am." Jack smiled a very devilish smile.

"Well, then we best be off home then shouldn't we." James suggested.

The group headed towards the forest with new hopes and a soon arriving bedtime. 


End file.
